Promise
by Vanille Ace
Summary: Elesis telah lupa akan janjinya dulu saat ia masih menjadi anggota dari Grand Chase. saat ia kembali bersama-sama dengan teman-teman barunya ia bertemu Arme dan Lass, dan mereka menceritakan semua tentang teman-teman seperjuangannya dulu. dan Elesis teringat padanya-pada pemuda yang ia suka. janji yang ia buat, dan keingian ingin bertemu kembali dengannya. /newbie begin :"


**PROMISE**

 **Disclaimer** : KoG

Pair : Ronan E x Elesis S

Rated : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC's, Typo(s), OC's, Grand Chase and Elsword crossover, Cerita ini (mungkin) ada hubungannya dengan cerita original buatan Author di Wattpad, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan yang Author perbuat didalam cerita.**

 **.**

 _ **Grand Chase dan Elsword bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Author mendengar dari KoG sendiri di sosial medianya mengatakan bahwa Ronan akan dipindah di game buatannya, dan itu membuat author merasa sedih. Secara tiba-tiba author membuat cerita ini. Author hanya ingin mereka bahagia /author curhat/.**_

 _ **Soal OC, mereka semua OC yang saya buat dari cerita di Wattpad saya ( yang kini sedang saya remake ulang ). Semoga suka ^^.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam kini telah tiba, malam yang cukup gelap dan sepi. Namun kesepihan itu mulai sedikit memudar dikarenakan sebuah teriakan yang lumayan kencang terdengar cukup keras sampai keluar area rumah.

" KAK ELESIS! DIA MENGHILANG! " teriak pemuda berambut merah itu—Elsword namanya, pemuda itulah yang membuat kesunyian malam itu hancur seketika. Disebelahnya, seorang gadis berambut senada dengannya hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu, " Elsword.. ini sudah malam.. pelankan suaramu.. "

Pemuda itu menoleh kearah gadis yang berdiri disampingnya, " TIDAK BISA, ELSA! KAK ELESIS DIA—HMMPPP! " tiba-tiba saja seseorang langsung menutup mulut pemuda itu dari belakang. " Tch, malam-malam begini sudah ribut.. " ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan datar—dia Raven. Pemuda yang lebih tua daripada Elsword itu merasa risih mendengar suara Elsword yang membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya bersama Rena—sang kekasih.

Elsword memberontak, sementara gadis itu—Elsa hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

" Ugghh.. kenapa ribut-ribut.. " tiba-tiba keluar beberapa orang dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka bertiga—Raven, Elsword, dan juga Elsa menatap mereka bersamaan.

" Itu.. Elesis menghilang lagi. " Elsa mulai bicara, semua menatap kearah Elsa setelah mendengar kata 'lagi'. Ya, ini bukan yang ke sekian kalinya pemilik rambut merah bernama Elesis Sieghart itu menghilang.

" Hah, biar kutebak. Dia pasti ke sana lagi. " ucap Add—pemuda berambut _spike_ itu berkata dengan nada bosan—ralat—tepatnya sangat bosan. Semua mengangguk, " Kurasa juga begitu, akhir-akhir ini Elesis sering sekali keluar. Mungkin dia benar-benar merindukan pemuda itu. " ucap Rena mulai bicara,

Semua diam, "...mungkin saja. " jawab Elsa pelan.

 **Flashback : ON**

 _Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat cerah, mereka semua telah sampai disebuah benua, benua itu bernama Bermesiah. Terasa fimiliar? Benar, itu adalah benua tempat tinggal Elesis sebelum akhirnya ia pindah. Elesis mengajaknya pergi ke benua itu karena ingin kembali mengingat masa lalunya dulu sekaligus bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi._

" _Selamat datang di bermesiah, semua! " ucapnya bersemangat,_

" _Elesis tampak lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, ya.. " ucap gadis berambut ungu itu dan diikuti anggukan semua anggota Elgang lainnya._

" _mungkin karena dia sudah lama tidak kemari.. " ucap Raven, " ya, mungkin saja. " Rena mengangguk._

 _Elesis mengajak mereka semua berkeliling kerajaan Serdin dan juga Kanavan. Walaupun perjalanannya lumayan jauh, tapi mereka tidak lelah—mungkin karena faktor mereka sering berkelana di Elrios? Mungkin._

" _Elesis? Apa itu kau? " mereka terdiam,_

 _Elesis menatap seseorang yang memanggil namanya, seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang yang dibiarkan terurai sampai lututnya, ia tersenyum sayup dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan. " ternyata ini benar kau.. kau tampak sehat ya? " ucapnya lagi,_

" _Kau.. Arme? " Elesis mulai bicara, " Ughh, apa selama itu kau pergi sampai lupa wajah temanmu ini, dasar barbar—" gadis itu berhenti berbicara—karena Elesis langsung memeluknya, ia bisa merasakan pungungnya basah karena cairan hangat menetes dari mata gadis berambut merah itu._

" _...Elesis tetap tidak berubah ya.. " ucapnya pelan, membuat keheningan dari mereka semua yang melihat—termasuk Elsword. Dia sangat diam semenjak Elesis mengajaknya kemari. Dia tahu Elesis sangat merindukan teman-temannya itu._

 _Tak lama, Elesis melepas pelukannya itu, matanya terlihat merah karena tangisannya tadi. " Maaf, aku lama tidak kembali ya, Arme. " ucapnya, gadis itu—Arme, ia mengelengkan kepalanya, " tidak apa. Elesis punya alasan sendiri. Jadi aku mengerti. Semua juga mengerti.. " jawabnya dengan nada lembut,_

 _Arme melihat ke belakang, " Astaga.. Elesis. Kau jahat sekali membiarkan teman-temanmu sampai seperti itu! " ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah semua anggota El Gang yang melihat kejadian mengharukan tadi._

" _Ughh.. maaf.. " jawabnya pelan, " bagaimana kalau kalian berkunjung kerumahku. Aku sangat tersanjung kalau kalian mau menerima ajakanku. " ucap Arme sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat para laki-laki memerah seketika dan sekaligus mendapat tatapan death glare dari para gadis (kecuali Eve tentunya)._

" _Um! Tentu saja, Arme. "_

 _Sesampainya dirumah Arme, Elesis dikejutkan oleh seseorang pemuda yang sedang memasak didalam rumah, pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh dan berniat menyapa Arme namun ia terdiam menatap semua orang yang dibawa oleh Arme—termasuk Elesis tentunya._

" _W-Wow.. ramai sekali.. " jawab pemuda itu terkejut, " Arme.. mereka.. dia..apa.. " lanjutnya dengan gugup, Arme mengangguk. "Um. Elesis dan anggota barunya. Kau terkejut, Lass? "_

" _Lass? "_

 _Arme mengangguk, " Ya, dia Lass. "_

" _ASTAGA ELESIS! " teriak Lass dengan harunya, diikuti oleh Elesis yang ikut berteriak " LASS, KAU SUDAH DEWASA! "_

 _Mereka berlari,_

" _LASS ! "_

" _ELESIS! "_

" _LAASS! "_

" _ELESISS! "_

" _LAA— "_

 _ **BUAGGHH!**_

 _Sebuah pukulan kencang mengenai kepala sang ketua Red Knight. Semua duduk melihat pemandangan ajaib itu. Sementara Elesis diam seribu kata mendengar semua kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda yang ia panggil Lass itu._

" _Ini minumannya.. " ucap Arme sambil menaruh segelas teh hangat dimeja. Mereka semua mengangguk, dan kembali menatap Elesis dan Lass yang masih saling bertengkar._

" _Lass jadi benar-benar menunjukan kemarahannya padanya. " semua menoleh kepada Arme, " Itu.. Nona Arme, apa mereka selalu begitu? " tanya Rena dengan sopan, Arme mengelengkan kepalanya, " Tidak. Lass sangatlah pendiam. Dia bahkan jarang sekali bicara dengan orang lain kecuali Ronan dan juga Ryan. Walaupun hanya sepatah kata saja. "_

 _Rena ber-oh-ria._

" _Jadi ini pertama kalinya? " tanya gadis berambut sama dengannya—Aisha, Arme mengangguk, " Um.. mungkin? "_

" _Anu, Nona Arme—" " Panggil saja Arme. " jawabnya memotong perkataan Ciel, Ciel terkejut dan tak lama menganguk, " Ah. Kalian berdua ini demon ya? Ahaha.. aku jadi ingat mereka. "_

" _Mereka? " tanya Ciel sementara Lu menatapnya bingung._

" _Um. Teman-teman kami. "_

 _Mendengar hal itu, Elesis dan Lass menoleh bersamaan. " Arme. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kabar semuanya? " tanya Elesis dengan antusias. Arme terkejut, ia melihat langit dan kembali melihatnya, " Um. Baiklah akan ku beritahu padamu. "_

" _Lire, dia kembali ke Eryuell, sementara Ryan dia kembali ke hutan dengan alasan bahwa dia tetap mau menjaga hutan. Amy dan Jin, mereka kembali ke daratan Xenia. Kau tahu, kudengar mereka sekarang sudah menikah loh. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum, " lalu Mari dia telah kembali ke benuanya, dia berhasil menghidupkan kerajaannya yang telah menghilang sejak lama, sementara Ley dia kembali membawa Veigas ke dunianya. Dia bilang akan menurungnya. Itu katanya sih, "_

 _Mereka tetap diam sembari mendengarkan Arme bercerita, " Zero, dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu pasti dia kemana.. Rin, dia berkelana, aku tidak tahu pasti sekarang dia dimana. Tapi yang jelas, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Lalu Uno, dia sama seperti Rin. Dia juga berkelana. Dia bilang bahwa suatu hari dunia akan dalam bahaya, sebab itu dia berkelana. Edel, dia kembali ke frostland. Dia telah menjadi capten yang hebat dan memimpin beberapa pasukan disana. "_

" _Aku dan Lass, kami tinggal disini. Aku tidak lagi mengunakan sihirku, karena semua sudah berakhir. Lalu Rufus, dia sering sekali berkunjung, terutama kamar Lass. " mendengar kata-katanya, mereka semua menoleh kearahnya. Dia tampak memerah karena malu sekaligus marah,_

" _Ugghh.. " Lass menoleh kearah lain,_

 _Elesis tetawa lalu menatap Arme lagi, " Lalu Ronan, Sieghart, Dio, Lime? Mereka bagaimana? Kau tidak menceritakan keadaannya padaku? "_

 _Arme terdiam sejenak, ia sedikit menunduk. " Itu... "_

" _Lime baik-baik saja.. tapi Ronan, Sieghart, Dio tidak. "_

 _Mereka menatap Lass, " Apa maksudmu? " tanya Elesis padanya, " Sieghart menghilang begitu saja. Ada yang bilang bahwa dia dibunuh oleh Uno. Tapi aku tidak tahu, lalu Dio, dia mati. Tapi bukan karena kejadian itu. Hanya saja, aku pernah diberi kabar oleh Rufus, dia mati karena seseorang menghianatinya. Sementara itu Ronan.. "_

" _Ronan? ...dia juga mati? " Elesis menjawab dengan nada gemetar, Lass mengeleng pelan, " Dia tidak mati.. hanya saja, kutukan dari pedangnya membuat dirinya tidak bisa kembali. "_

" _Kutukan? " Lass mengangguk, " Ya.. dia hanya pernah memberiku salam untukmu. Dia bilang 'kuharap bisa melihatmu lagi dilapangan bunga itu seperti dulu'. " ucapnya._

" _Begitu ya.. Ronan.. " Elesis menunduk, dia sedih. Ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Ronan setelah ini, namun malah dirinya kini hanya bisa bertemu dengan dua teman lamanya saja. sudah cukup kehilangan kedua teman seperjuangannya itu, dan sekarang bahkan Ronan juga menghilang._

 _Arme menyarankan kepada mereka untuk tinggal beberapa hari disebuah penginapan yang dekat dari rumahnya, dan kurasa itu juga baik untuk Elesis menenangkan diri. Disitulah mereka bertemu dengan Elsa—tepatnya Aecnard Elsa. Gadis berambut senada dengan Elesis dan juga Elsword itu menjadi teman baru mereka, dan saat itu juga Elesis selalu hilang tengah malam. Membuat Elsword—sang adik merasa khawatir setengah mati._

 _ **Flashback : OFF**_

Disana ia berdiri, menatap bulan ditengah lapangan penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang indah, yang tertiup oleh angin sepoy-sepoy. Gadis bersurai merah itu menutup matanya sejenak,

Gadis itu teringat akan sang pemuda yang ia cari, akan janji yang mereka buat disini.

 **Flashback : ON**

 _Gadis bersurai merah itu berdiri disana, sendirian. Ia menatap bunga-bunga disana. Mengagumi keindahan tempat itu._

 _ **Tap.**_

 _ **Tap.**_

 _Gadis itu tampak terkejut, dan segera berbalik, mata ruby-nya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dikuncir kuda berdiri tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman yang sangat tulus padanya, " Kau suka bunga disini? " tanyanya,_

 _Elesis memerah seketika karena malu, " M-Memangnya salah?! " jawabnya sembali berteriak karena gugupnya, jujur saja dia tidak ingin berteriak seperti itu padanya, tapi entah kenapa bibirnya malah melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu._

 _Pemuda itu tampak shock, dan tak lama tertawa membuat gadis itu terkejut, memang apa yang lucu? Tanyanya dalam hati._

" _Pfftt.. maaf ya, bukan aku ingin mengejekmu, tapi jujur saja wajahmu sangatlah lucu saat marah. " jawab pemuda itu—seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu._

" _A-Apa?! "_

" _Maaf.. "_

 _Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya, " Elesis, aku ingin bertanya. "_

" _Hm? Apa? " Elesis menatapnya bingung,_

" _Jika semua telah berakhir, apa yang akan kau lakukan? "_

 _Elesis terdiam, ia berfikir, mengapa dia bertanya hal itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Gadis itu pun mengeluarkan suaranya. " Bertemu dengan ayah dan adikku, dan hidup bahagia. Kenapa? "_

" _Hanya itu? "_

" _...apa? "_

 _Pemuda itu mengelengkan kepalanya, " tidak, bukan apa-apa. "_

 _Gadis itu ber-oh-ria, " kalau kau? "_

" _Hidup dengan gadis yang ku cinta.. "_

 _Gadis itu menatapnya, dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu. Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan serius. Sangat serius. Membuat wajah Elesis memerah seketika._

" _...Elesis... kau.. " wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah sang pemuda, dan hanya tinggal beberapa centi. " mirip tomat. " jawab pemuda itu menahan tawa._

 _ **DUAG!**_

 _Sebuah pukulan mengenai perut pemuda itu, Elesis tampak memerah sambil menahan rasa kesalnya dipermalukan oleh pemuda—yang sebenarnya ia suka._

" _M-Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud.. aww.. " ucapnya menahan sakit,_

" _Ughh, itu salahmu sendiri Ronan. " ia tertawa kikuk mendengarnya, " tapi yang kukatakan soal hidup besama gadis yang kucinta itu benar loh.. "_

 _Elesis menoleh, " A-apa? "_

" _Elesis.. suatu hari.. aku berharap bisa bersama mu.. hidup bersamamu.. "_

 _Gadis itu kembali memerah, bahkan merahnya hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya sendiri. Ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Bahkan melihatnya saja tidak bisa. Ronan menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan, " Aku berjanji padamu, saat semuanya berakhir, kita akan bertemu disini lagi. "_

 _Gadis itu melihatnya dengan tatapan serius yang diberikannya untuk Elesis, " ...Kau berjanji? "_

" _Ya. "_

 _Dan akhirnya mereka tersenyum bersama-sama._

 **Flashback : OFF**

" –Kak—"

"—Kak Elesis! "

Teriakan seorang pemuda terdengar, gadis bersurai merah itu menoleh kebelakang. Halusinasinya kini sudah buyar berkatnya.

" Ugghh.. kau disini rupanya. " keluh sang adik padanya,

" Maaf. Kau jadi khawatir lagi padaku. " jawab Elesis sambil tertawa garing padanya, Elsword tampak kesal padanya, " bukan aku saja kak, semuanya. " jawabnya sambil menujuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ya disitu berdiri semua anggota El Geng, serta Lass, Arme, dan Elsa.

" Ah, maaf semua. "

" tidak apa. Kami mengerti kok, Elesis. Bagaimana kita kembali sekarang? " ucap Rena, dan diikuti anggukan semua.

Semua berjalan pergi, mendahului gadis itu. Ia hendak berjalan mengikuti mereka, namun terhenti karena mendengar suara dibelakangnya. Suara seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seseorang berdiri disana. Seseorang yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu. Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua, angin tampak semakin keras, sampai-sampai membuat jubahnya seakan terbang. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan.

Semuanya juga ikut berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah itu. Gadis berambut merah itu mendekatinya, air matanya menetes seketika,

" Kenapa.. " ucapnya lirih.

Ia menatap sekitarnya, "...itu karena tempat ini sangatlah indah, dan banyak kenangan didalamnya. " pemuda berambut biru itu menatapnya, " lagipula, aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu denganmu, bukan? "

Gadis itu menangis dan segera memeluknya, sementara semua orang yang melihatnya tersenyum dan mendekatinya. Dibawah sinar bulan, gadis itu telah menemukan kebahagian lama yang ia tinggalkan. Kebahagian bersama pria yang ia suka—Ronan Erudon.

" Selamat datang kembali, Ronan. "

-END-

 **Sejam saya melihat kembali FF ini sebelum meng-upload-nya, dan oh.. saya menangis karena kejelekan dan ketidak jelasan cerita yang saya buat sendiri /cry/**

 **Seperti yang saya bilang, ada OC dalam cerita ini, dan ya. Dia Elsa, atau lebih tepatnya Aecnard Elsa. Dari cerita yang sedang saya remake ulang bernama Mirror Fate : Rebith of Chaos. Sayangnya cerita ini masih proses, versi lamanya saya hapus bersamaan dengan cerita buatan saya lainnya. Dan didalam cerita ini saya buat rengkarnasi Sieghart dan Dio—rengkarnasi? Serius! Ini rengkarnasi Sieghart dan Dio loh! /ditusuk**

 **Dan ada sosok Ronan, walaupun itu masih dalam bentuk keinginan. Karena saya belum yakin. Sama seperti Rengkarnasi Sieghart ataupun Dio, saya juga kurang yakin. tapi, setelah dipikirkan matang-matang akhirnya aku terima keinginan ini.**

 **Oh ya, maaf Character lainnya gak ngomong—jarang ngomong maksudnya, dan hanya ada Aisha, Add, Raven, Elsword, Rena, Ciel dan Lu yang bicara. Bukan karena apa, tapi saya memang masih newbie bisa dilihatkan dari cerita geje bin aneh ini? Dan terlebih ini menceritakan Elesis dan 3 char GC yang telah—you know..**

 **Oh, soal Style para GC disini berubah drastis loh! /dibakar/ Arme disini berambut panjang terurai mirip Kushina dari Naruto. Sifatnya saya rubah 180 derajat. Dia juga sudah tidak melakukan sihir-sihiran lagi/dibakar. Sementara Lass, dia tetap mirip seperti job ke 4 nya hanya saja tanpa senjata dan armor-armornya. Lalu Ronan, dia kini berambut pendek, kalian bayangkan saja jika melihat Ronan dari depan. Maka itulah versi pendeknya. Dia memakai jubah, dan mata kirinya berwarna merah karena kutukan dipedangnya.**

 **Sekian dari saya. Waduh panjang banget ini.. xD**

 **Thank for reading.**

 **Leave review, favs :3**

 **Jaa nee~**


End file.
